


Worm Moon

by mikkimouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Gen, Hale Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: "We’re standing in the middle of the woods in a thunderstorm so you can feel the rain on your skin?” Derek asked incredulously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/112839075005/worm-moon).

Derek tore through the woods, nipping at Laura's heels, chasing her through the trees of the Preserve. It had been so long since he'd done this, so long since they'd been able to do this together, and last time he hadn't been a wolf himself. He kept waiting to trip over himself, to wake up from the dream, but the scent of the woods and Laura's happy yips grounded him, reminded him this was real.

They burst into a clearing, and he pounced in an effort to pin her, but Laura scrambled to the side and went tumbling head-over-tail. Derek wanted to _laugh_ at how utterly ridiculous she looked, and crouched to jump on her again.

An almighty clap of thunder reverberated through the air. A split second later, it was pouring. 

Derek whined and started to run back toward the car, but it only took him a second to realize Laura wasn't following.

Instead, she'd shifted back to human, standing in the torrential rain with her arms spread and her head thrown back. He could see the goosebumps pebbling on her skin, but she didn't give any other indication that she was cold.

Derek shifted as well, so he could ask, "What the hell are you doing?"

Laura kept her head tipped up toward the sky. "Feeling the rain on my skin." 

"We're standing in the middle of the woods in a thunderstorm so you can feel the rain on your skin?" Derek asked incredulously.

She finally opened her eyes to meet his, and her mouth twisted in a smirk. "Yeah, I am. It's been a long time since I've gotten to."

Derek could have bitten his tongue off. He dropped his gaze to the jagged scar that encircled Laura's waist, the only scar she'd ever have on her body. For a split second, he remembered the stench of blood and dirt and the chanting and the way Lydia's scream had echoed throughout the entire Preserve, the way Laura's heart had suddenly stuttered back to life after over a year of silence, her first choked, gasping breath.

Her first word had been his name.

Laura grabbed his hand and squeezed it, a sad smile on her face. "I miss them," she said, soft enough that he could barely hear her over the pounding rain. "But I'm glad you brought me back."


End file.
